


About a Baby

by LadyChef



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Fluff, Heartache, Love, M/M, Mpreg, New Beginnings, OBGYN stuff, baby stuff, death but not major character, hard choices, major angst near the end, new at this, yeah I excel at angst.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: Q and James are having a baby but there may be a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have any children. nor have I ever experienced childbirth. I am in no way an expert in terminology, experience or problems that may arise during such an event. So please, don't take this thing literally. Also this is my first time doing MPreg... so please be patient. thanks.

Q woke up and ran his hand over his growing belly. He and James having decided to have a child a year ago. The time spent trying was more than pleasurable. James woke beside him when he felt the bed shift. Sitting up he fixes the pillow behind Q's back so he can be more comfortable. 

Softly, he kisses his love's cheek then rubs his hand over his growing belly. James speaks to the child, causing a kick. Q laughs as does James.  
When he lays back in the bed, blue eyes look to Q. "So any new name ideas?" He asks. Q bites his lip, knowing the names he had come up with would not be liked.  
A golden brow raises as he waits for an answer.  
Q sighs and lets out a breath. “Yes, um...what do you think about for a boy, Merrick and for a girl, well we could name her Evelyn...you know after Eve?” He didn’t dare look over at James, Q just kept his head down but did give him the side eye.  
James lays back on the pillow with his hands behind his head and lets the names mull around in his head. 

He mumbled them to himself. “Merrick, Merrick...you realize that some will call him Merry, right?” James says as he turns his eyes to Q. He only nods in agreement. “And you know, my love. That Eve will get the largest ego on record if you name our daughter after her.”  
Q nods again but there is a smile creeping up on his face.  
“Think about it James, instant babysitter.” Q says softly. They both begin laughing. Q scoots back down into the bed and reaches for James. He pulls his pregnant lover closer and wraps him up in his arms. Q snuggles as best he can when James tightens his hold on him. 

“I’m going to see my lawyer today...I am going to change my will. I want you and our child to be protected, you will be main beneficiary and a trust will be put up for our child, till he or she is 25 years old.” James said before he kissed Q on top of his head. Q slowly sat up and leaned on his elbow and looked at him.  
He touched his face gently. “Thank you, I love you also.” James leaned up and lowered Q back into the bed. He began kissing him tenderly, mostly just lips. Tasting his lover as he slides his hands under him. Q started to become emotional with how tender James was being and because his hormones were still out of sorts.  
James whispers, “ Are you feeling alright this morning, because I would love nothing more than to make love to you right now.” He asked as he leaned up and looked into those hazel eyes.  
Q reaches up and touches his face, slowly running a finger down his cheek to his lips. James kisses his fingertip then touches his tongue against it. Q smiles and nods yes. They kiss deeply, rough hands pull down Q;s pajama bottoms, revealing his round belly. James begins kissing his way down Q’s jawline to his slender neck. Soft moans began filling his ears as he takes bites just below his ear.  
They made love in a slow and passionate way. Expressing their love and desires. James fell back asleep and Q got up and bathed. As he fixed his tea, he could feel his child moving inside him. “Yes love...I will be feeding you soon. I promise, just let me eat what I want, not just what you want.” He said amusingly. Q pulled out some eggs but once he began to crack them he felt himself grow ill. Sighing he put them back in the fridge and decided on toast. He looked over the array of jams that James had to buy because Q kept changing his mind. Today he picked up the sweet orange marmalade and stilled.  
He waited to see if he was going to feel ill but he didn’t so he just figured this is what Merrick/Evelyn wanted this morning. He walked to the restroom to get his vitamins, walking softly so he wouldn’t wake James.  
His mug empty he looked at his mate as he slept. Q loved this time of morning, when James was still sleeping. He looked so serene and calm, his scarred face relaxed in sleep. Q touched his cheek gently then left the room, quietly shutting the door.  
Q ate his toast quietly as he typed away. James having built him a special table to rest his laptop on so he wouldn’t lay it upon his belly. Just as he sipped his last drop of tea, another cup appeared in front of him. He looks up and smiles. “Good Morning James.” He leans up a little as James kisses him softly on the lips then runs a large hand over his love's growing belly.  
“Thank you for the tea.”  
“You are welcome, James says as he snags the last piece of toast. Q pouts but James only smiles. He gives over the last bite to Q, holding it near his lips. Q takes the bite as James begins kissing his neck.  
“You are so beautiful with child, so lush and round. I can’t get enough of you.” Said while kissing his neck and up to his ear.  
Q softly laughs. “You like me fat and round?” James leans up frowning. 

“First off, do not in my presence ever talk down about yourself. Second, you are not fat; you are with child...My child and yes, in a way you do look really good a bit more filled out. I have to admit that, but I love you in any form...alright?” Q nodded and blushed at the same time as James nods and settles back down on the couch and picks up the remote. 

They spent most of their weekend off just being together and indoors. Until Q just couldn’t handle it anymore and demanded to go outside, even if it’s just for a walk to the park and back. Fresh air was demanded, James just laughs. The air was cool but not cold, but James didn’t care he still wrapped his lover in warm clothes. 

Once they were outside, Q took a very deep breath and exhaled. “Lovely.” He turned to James who was watching him. “Yes..yes you are.” He kisses Q as he blushed. Arm in arm they walked down the street towards a large park that the neighborhood frequented. They find a bench, James helps Q sit down and joins him.  
Q was watching all the children play nearby, as he rubbed his hand over his body. James slid his arm around Q’s shoulders and hugged him whispering the word soon in his ear. Q nodded then kissed him. 

“James, I think we should name our son after you...What do you think?” he said as he turned to him. James smiled warmly and placed his hand over Q’s. “Maybe we could use both our names...What do you think about that?”  
Q’s brow raised under his dark fringe. “Hmmm...Andrew James is a nice name, we could call him Drew for a while or perhaps James Andrew and call him Jamie...I just can’t decide.” 

James laughs.”When we meet him, we will know....Would you like something to drink?” He points to a cafe nearby. Q nods, so James stood and walked over to the cafe. Q spoke softly to his belly and smiled when he felt a kick.  
When he lifted his head back up, he felt a bit dizzy. He had to grasp the edge of the bench to settle himself. As the feeling went away he noticed that James was coming back and decided not to mention it. They sat and drank their respected drinks, talking about things to do for the baby’s room. 

Q started to feel a chill, so James helped him up and they headed home. Q rested on their couch as James left to see his lawyer.

James was called in to handle a situation in Spain, so Q kitted him and kissed him goodbye down in the garage as the car waited to take him to Heathrow.  
“Please...come home with the equipment in tact...and you as well intact. We need you.” Q places James’s hand on his large belly. James gave a solemn nod then gave Q a deep passionate kiss. “I will return to you. Please be safe and know I love you more than my life.” James got into the car before Q got too emotional. 

Q padded around their flat because M had decided Q needed to start his maternity leave early. The Omega in him complied but he wasn’t happy about it. He kept in contact through his laptop and mobile but it wasn’t the same as actually being there. James had been in contact with him for the first few days he was in Barcelona but not in the last week and Q was worried. Q was also worried about having another episode of being dizzy, so he contacted his doctor and got an early appointment for the Monday. He hasn’t mentioned this problem to anyone, not even Eve; everyday he was becoming more and more worried. 

To calm himself he went to his closet and pulled out one of James’s shirts and put it on. He breathed in his cologne and it calmed his anxiety. Q climbed into their bed and pulled the duvet over his body, then grasps James’s pillow and breathes in his scent. It wasn’t long till he was asleep. 

Monday came faster than Q had thought. As he sat in the exam room, he became worried. He felt naked even though he was wearing a gown but it being opened in the front didn’t help his anxiety. Q pulled it as much as he could over his exposed belly but the mound was just too large. After what seemed to Q to be hours, the doctor and a nurse finally came into the room.  
“So...Mr. Bond, you told the nurse about dizzy spells. And you are in the last part of your third trimester. Have you passed out or felt pain...any spotting?” He asked as he went over the chart. Q was nervous and unintentionally spoke really fast. 

“Two dizzy spells; one at the park and one while at home. No pain and I haven’t passed out.” Q took a deep breath and started to relax when the Doctor smiled.  
“Have you been doing any heavy lifting or work that would require you to strain yourself?” He asked and Q shook his head no.  
The nurse took Q’s blood pressure as they spoke. “Blood pressure is 140 over 90 Doctor.” The Doctor made a face then and stood up putting the chart aside and pushed aside the gown and put his hands on Q’s belly. 

“Your blood pressure is high and that is not good. I may have to put you on bed rest. Is your Alpha able to care for you?” Q bit his lip at that question.  
“He is out of the country for work.”  
Doctor didn’t smile at that answer. “Let’s take an ultrasound and see how our little one is doing.”  
The nurse set up the machine as Q lays back. She pushes the gown all the way off of his belly. Q felt very exposed and nervous.  
The gel she put on his belly was cold and felt awful to him. The Doctor ran the small probe over Q’s belly. Images began to show and Q could see his baby. He smiled then looked at the Doctor’s face, he wasn’t smiling and it worried Q. 

“Is something wrong?” Q asked. The Doctor didn’t answer him right away and Q wanted to scream. He whispered to the nurse, she bent down and reached into a drawer under the machine and pulled out an internal probe.  
“I am going to do an internal look so I can get a clear 3d image for you. So if you would relax and spread your legs for me.”  
The nurse placed a condom over it then some gel. She handed it over to the Doctor, who very gently inserted it inside of him. Q closed his eyes and breathed slowly so he could relax. 

Once he was finished with his exam, he took off his gloves and began writing in the chart. The nurse took care of Q and the equipment.  
The Doctor got up and smiled. “Why don’t you get dressed and we will talk in my office.” Q nods as apprehension takes over.  
As Q sat in the Doctor’s office waiting for him, he would glance around at all the medical journals and the Doctors framed diplomas. He jumped when the door opened and the man entered. When he sat down and opened the file he glanced up at Q. 

“I won’t pull any punches with you Mr. Bond. You have the beginnings of Preclampsia, and you will need to be on bed rest. No lifting, no straining and no stress. This is a very dangerous condition for you and your baby, I noticed your feet have been swelling and from the sample you gave us earlier. Your urine has protein in it. I don't like how your blood pressure is looking so bed rest it is.  
Q placed his hands on his belly and nodded. “I can do bed rest, I have already been put on leave from work and my husband should be home within the next few days.” 

The Doctor nods. “Good. I want you back here immediately if you have any problems.” They both stood and shook hands. Q gathered up his coat and satchel and headed out of the clinic. 

 

Once he was home he put his things away and sat down on the couch. Placing his hands on his rounded belly. “I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and healthy my love.” Q got up and went to the bedroom and changed his clothes. Putting one of James’s t shirts on and his pajama pants.  
Q fixed himself something to eat and some tea, then headed to the bedroom and put a pillow behind his back. He ate his meal quietly, letting the days events roll through his mind. He wondered how he would tell James, how would he would react. Q smiles as he thought about how much James would take care of him, tend to him and baby him to death.  
Sighing he snuggles down into the bed and turns on his television. He decides to watch Graham Norton so he can have a few laughs to lighten his mood before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Q received a call from Eve informing him that James was on his way home. She mentioned that he was a bit concerned because Q had been put on leave early. Eve told him that she just mentioned to James that Q was just getting too big to get around the desk. He smiled hearing her giggle, then thanked her for giving him the heads up.   
He knew it would be at least a day of traveling before he got home and it started him worrying. How was he going to tell him how dangerous this pregnancy was. Q remembered the day they found out. The home test displaying that he was pregnant. James had gotten so excited that he had gone out and began shopping for their child. 

 

Their guest room had begun being filled with toys and stuffed animals, then the furniture arrived. He laughed to himself when he remembers the painters showing up. James had decided on a neutral tone so that their child could decide later if they wanted a change. Q had to sit him down to tell him to stop and relax, and that everything would be fine. He let out a breath with that memory. Not all was fine unless Q relaxed and rested like he was told.   
He took a seat and rubbed his hands over his belly and spoke softly.   
“Please love...Lets make it to full term so we can have a lovely life together with your father.” Q smiled when the baby kicked but he knew it wasn’t as strong as before and it worried him. 

 

A day and a half later in the early morning, James arrived. Quietly he unlocked and entered their flat. Swiftly he turned off the alarm and reset it. He began shedding his coat and shoes after setting his bag down. As he made his way to their bedroom, clothes them began to be removed. James had left a trail that he knew would irk his beloved but right now he didn’t care.   
Gradually, James slid into their bed and as carefully as he could, he lays down next to Q without jostling him. Muscled arms tenderly pull his lover next to him. Q murmured in his sleep and snuggled as best he could next to James.   
“You’re home...hmmm, are you ok?” He mumbled. James just smiled and kisses his forehead.   
“Yes love...all is fine, go back to sleep.” He felt Q nod against his neck, he could hear his breathing even out. It wasn’t long till James himself fell asleep. 

 

It was noon when Q woke up. Having James next to him always caused him to oversleep. He just couldn’t get enough of his warm body, since his own always felt cold. Not wanting to wake James, Q slowly escaped the warmth of his arms then covered him again with the duvet. He took two steps then stilled when the floor beneath him creaked. Rolling his eyes, he had sworn he had that fixed, he turned and looked at James to see if he woke up.   
Thankfully all he did was shift positions, exposing his scarred back. Q quickly looked to see if there were any new wounds. He let out a held breath when he didn’t find any. Gently he put the duvet back over his husband and went to the restroom. 

 

Q started some tea and coffee, waiting for it to brew he turned and looked out the window as he caressed his hands over his burgeoning belly. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly in and out. A smile came to his face when he felt James’ arms go around him. Soft warm lips kissing on the nape of his neck.   
James spoke first. “Mmmm so glad to be home and have you in my arms.” Q blushed then turned and kissed him deeply.   
“I am so glad you are home my love.” Q said against his lips. James knelt down and lifted up Q’s shirt. He places kisses upon the mound of his stomach.   
“Good morning my little one...cannot wait to meet you!” Q quickly prayed for a kick and thanked the gods when one came. James looked up at him smiling.   
“It’s amazing isn’t it...Jesus I love you!” He stood up and pulled Q into a seriously passionate kiss. He was overwhelmed with James’ ardor. When the kiss broke, James had the look in his eyes when he wanted to have sex. Q panicked, he couldn’t do that, so he quickly said he wasn’t feeling up to having his lover. James shrugged it off and kissed him again then headed to the bathroom to have a shower. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.   
Q went and laid down again in their bed, a book in his hands. When James entered the bedroom a towel slung long on his hips he stopped and looked at him.   
“Get up...it isn’t good to be laying around so much, you need to get a walk in and breathe fresh air. Come on, i’ll buy you a nice breakfast. Come on Andrew let’s go!” James said as he removed the towel and snapped it near Q.   
He watched him get dressed as he sat up and swung his feet to the floor. Carefully he got up and went to his closet. He pulled out some large sweats and a jumper. James walked over and helped him get his sweats on. Q was so tense inside he could swear he could snap a bone just by moving. Once James got him dressed warmly, they headed out.   
All Q could think about was the baby, he began praying over and over that everything would be alright. As they walked; inside his head Q told him about the danger but he just couldn’t .   
James was so happy that he was going to be a father, that he was going to be normal. He even spoke of retiring and buying a new house. Q feared ruining it for him.

 

After 5 mins they arrived at a nearby restaurant that served breakfast. James ordered Q some eggs scrambled and toast done on one side with some sweet orange marmalade and tea. For himself, James had a full english with coffee and water. Q for the most part was feeling alright, maybe having rested so much while James was gone had done him some good.   
Q smiled when James excused himself to get a paper. He began moving his hand in small circles over his large stomach. When James came back, the waitress just arrived with their meals. It was then that Q felt himself passing out. He slid out of his chair onto the floor, James jumps up and goes to him before his head hits the hardwood.   
“Andrew!!..” He looks to the waitress. “Please call emergency!” She runs off as James checks Q’s vitals. He let out a long breath when he felt the pulse. A woman placed her coat under Q’s head. It seemed forever till they could all hear the sirens coming closer. 

 

The men rushed in and put a blood pressure cuff on Q’s arm. They began asking James questions about the pregnancy and how far along he was and if he had had any signs before that this would happen. James’s head was spinning. He answered as best he could then he gave over their doctors name.   
James quickly went with them and climbed into the back as they loaded up Q into the ambulance. He had no idea what was going on, he just held his love’s hand as they headed to the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

James was pacing just outside the examination room, Q’s doctor thankfully had been on rounds when the call came. Quickly he had rushed in and began examining him, Q had come to while being put into an exam bed. James could hear him crying and wanted desperately to be with him but the doctor had said to wait a moment. The alpha in him was raging to get to his omega but he had to remain calm or they would end up calling security. 

 

When he heard his name, James turned so fast it would have made heads spin.  
“Mr. Bond...You husband has Preeclampsia and it isn’t looking good for either of them. I am taking him up to surgery and your husband says that I am to do all I can to save your child even if it means losing him….now!” 

 

James interrupts him. “You will do all you can to save my husband, we can always try again for a child. I usually never do this but this time it’s needed. I am his alpha and I say...save my husband over the child.” James said sternly. He knew Q may never forgive him for it. The doctor nodded but before he could go back to Q, James asked to see his husband. 

 

He nodded yes and held the door open. James rushed in and went to Q’s side. He could see the tear tracks on his face. He placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
James touched his cheek as Q opened his eyes. He bit his bottom lip then began to speak fast.  
“Oh James. Please don’t be mad...I was just wanting to keep you happy and smiling...The time never seemed right and, and, and I just wanted you to be happy and…!” James stopped him and kissed his forehead.  
“Andrew, it’s alright...you will be fine and everything will be okay.” Q was puzzled at his words then he began to understand.  
“No James...No! We will save this baby. You will not make this about me. Our baby comes first...please don’t!” Q demanded. James growled at him. 

 

“You do not tell me what to do in this situation do you understand me!” James all but roared the alpha in him coming out. Q shied back as James began talking again.  
“You are the priority...I will not lose you over a child. You are my reason for living and I cannot lose you.” James growled then took a deep breath and exhaled.  
“Andrew, we can try again if it happens, or we can adopt. You...you are not replaceable. I will not let you die. Hate me if you want, but you are the priority here. Do you understand me?” It was a few moments till Q spoke softly and said yes. Before either of them could speak again the doctor came back to get Q to take him to surgery. James quickly gave his love a kiss before they took Q to delivery. 

 

The doctor; sensing the tension, asked James if he wanted to be in the room with his husband. James nodded yes and went with a nurse to get cleaned and put into scrubs. When he arrived in the delivery room Q was lying down with a large barrier between him and his lower extremities and was already filled with pain medication. He moved to him and took his hand as he leaned down and whispered to him.  
“I love you” He said softly. Q looked at him then made a face when a wave of pain went through him.  
His body jerked and he started to have a seizure. James was pushed back quickly as the doctors and nurses began working on him. The surgeon began the motions to remove the child. James became overwhelmed and started towards Q, and yelling for him. A nurse called security after she realized that the patient’s alpha wasn’t just a normal man. She could see the danger in him. 

 

Four security guards arrived and had to drag James from the room. They got him down the hallway and set him down on a bench. Two stayed as the other two went and stood guard at the doors of the delivery room. James texted Eve then put his mobile away. He hung his head but wouldn’t let the tears come. A war was going on in his head, he knew they were right to push him out but he wanted bad to fight and get back to his lover. Q was his omega, the love of his life and all he cares about in the world. To be separated from him was driving James insane. Eve arrived just as the doctor came down the hallway.  
James immediately stood up causing the guards to stand ready. He took a deep breath and looked at James.  
“We have the seizure under control, your mate is fine and fully sedated and his blood pressure is back to normal.” He said.  
James asked just as Eve came to his side. “Our child?” The doctor shook his head.  
“It came down to your mate or the child. We followed your instructions. If you want to see your daughter…” he asked. James nodded.  
He took Eve’s hand in his and walked with the doctors, guards following. 

 

Only the doctor, James and Eve entered the room. James could see some nurses standing by a crib. The nurses moved when they approached.  
James looked at his daughter wrapped in a blanket. The doctor stepped away and went to check on Q. Eve was crying softly as James picked up his daughter and held her.  
He spoke to no one really. “My darling Evie. We love you so much.” Eve’s eyes widened when she heard the name and tears began to flow freely. James leaned and kissed her cheek and handed her the child.  
She cradled the very small child. James walked over to Q, who was being cleaned up and readied for a room. He touched his husbands cheek gently then leaned down and kissed his forehead.

 

James couldn’t think at all, so it was up to Eve to make arrangements for the child’s burial. Eve went home after Q was all settled and said she would come back tomorrow. James sat next to Q’s bed just holding his hand. It was in the dark of the room while Q’s monitor blinked that James let the tears fall.  
He began to worry that Q would never forgive him, that he would lose him forever. He knew he couldn’t survive without him in his life. James then began to pray that Q wouldn’t leave him.  
James woke the next morning early when a nurse and their doctor came in to see about Q. He got up and stepped away so they could tend to him. 

 

Q had woken up and blinked a few times. One of the nurses handed him his glasses. He looked around till he spotted James, the look he had on his face tore James’s heart apart.  
Q’s face was stern and unrelenting, until he turned from James and looked at the doctor.  
“Where is my baby...is my child alright?” The nurses’ paused and looked at the doctor. He took a breath and moved closer to Q and spoke to him. James didn’t hear exactly what was said but he did hear Q begin crying. 

 

James moved at a painfully slow pace over to his husband. When Q noticed how close he was he howled out in anger at him.  
“You...You wanted this, you didn’t want our child!” He cried. “I hate you...I hate you, get away from me!.” James tried to say something, to touch him but he began screaming at him. James flinched and was pushed out of the room by the doctor.  
He hit the wall in the hallway and slowly fell down to his knees. The doctor approached and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Mr. Bond...your child wouldn’t have survived even if you had chosen to save her as well. She didn’t even cry when I delivered her. You did the right thing. He will come around, I will talk to him. His hormones are crazy right now and he isn’t himself. Give it a little time.” He said solemnly. James nodded, so the doctor walked away. 

 

James stayed out of Q’s room while he was being examined and talked to by the doctor and nurses. He glanced at his mobile and noticed there was many messages from M and R and a few friends, but he just didn’t want to read them, so he shoved it back into his pocket and waited. 

 

When the doctor and nurses finally came out he gave a nod to James. He took a deep breath then walked into Q’s room. The man he loved was curled up on his side just staring out the window. James hadn’t realized it had begun raining.  
He pulled over a chair near the foot of the bed and sat down. Inside he was so torn he didn’t know if he would ever heal. Wanting so badly to touch him and tell him it will be alright. Tentatively, he lays his hand on the bed near where Q’s feet are under the blanket, his hand trembling the whole time.  
It was so quiet except for the rain that James wondered if he was going deaf. He jolted when Q spoke.  
“The doctor told me what happened...and I am sorry for screaming at you! I know you love me and that you loved our child. I...I.” James interrupted him as he went to his knees in front of Q.  
“I do love you...and I do love our child. But I will never regret wanting you more. You are my world, and breath Andrew. I would die for you.”

 

Q sobbing reached for him, James never moved faster in his life. They clung to each other, whispering how much they love each other. Two days later, Q was allowed to go home but only if he stayed in bed and rested. The doctor said his body had to heal.  
James carried him into their home, and gently sat Q on their bed. As Q removed his coat and shoes, James got his pajamas and helped him get undressed then dressed again.  
“I will fix you some tea, are you hungry?” Q shook his head no. James fussed with the pillows then kissed him before going to kitchen to fix some tea.

 

M had decided to give Q a month to recover, even going so far as giving him a referral for a therapist who specialized in loss. James went with him and sat in the waiting room till one day when the Therapist asked him to come inside and join them.  
They purged everything and after a few weeks, they both felt new and happier in their relationship. Q still never went into the room they were converting into a nursery but James understood and never pushed it.

 

Coming in after a run, James finds Q on the couch, with his laptop on his lap. He plops down next to him and gives his cheek a kiss. He lays his head back on the couch and just breathes.  
Q got his attention fast with a question.  
“What do you think about adopting a baby?” Q asked as he looked at his husband with hopeful hazel eyes. James let a large smile slowly come to his face.  
“I think...it’s an amazing idea my love!” Q’s smile was so large, James had not see it like that since their wedding day. Q pushed aside the laptop and moved atop James and they began to kiss and love on each other. Q never minded a sweaty James.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet ending. been working a lot of overtime so sorry if its an abrupt ending but I didn't want to leave it hanging. hope you like!

They both decided to use a surrogate. It took a while for Q to convince James but eventually he came around. What they didn’t expect at one of their appointments with her was to find out that they were having twins. Q gasped and James just laughed.   
“It so figures, all we ever wanted was one but damn if we didn’t get two.” The mother was overwhelmed and happy for them, they all agreed to wait on finding out the sex of each child.   
It was four months later that they got the frantic call and dropped everything and headed to the hospital. With James driving they made it in record time. 

 

Both of them wearing scrubs, they were escorted to the delivery room. They both flanked her, but it was Q who helped with the coaching. Q had decided James was in charge of recording the event on their mobile. He vehemently told Q, under no circumstances was he going to record the actual child coming out. Q fumed but James wouldn’t budge. 

 

James never knew how loud it could get when a woman gives birth. He thanked the gods he was a man as he watched her endure the birth. Q of course was brilliant with her, being supportive and coaching her. He looked at him and winked then mouthed the words ‘ I love you’! Q smiled and blushed then put his attention back on the mother of their children.   
The first one to be born was a boy, he came out crying. As soon as he did, James began recording on the mobile all they were doing for their son Merrick. Q quickly called him back saying their next child was coming.   
The doctor gently raised the crying child and they were thrilled to have a girl. James began recording Evelyn. He went back to join them, a smile so large on his scarred face.   
“They are beautiful Love..just beautiful.” He said before looking at the mother.   
“Thank you, thank you so much. If you ever need anything ever, please call us..” She nodded then lays back and just lets out a long breath. The nurses brought over the children and handed James one and Q the other. Tears in their eyes as they showed the mother. 

 

Once they were home, they sat in the nursery, that had been closed off for so long. The drapes open to let in sunlight, another crib having been bought. Q rocked their daughter as James held their son on the sofa chair they had bought.   
Q looked at James with such a serene look on his face.   
“I think that losing our first child, led us to these two!” Q said quietly. James looked up from Merrick and gave a soft smile. Merrick chose that time to squeal, causing them both to laugh. He lifted his son up and kissed his forehead.   
“I’m retiring Q, no more. I am needed here more than in the field. One more mission and I am done.” He stated quietly.   
Q smiled at him but a little part of him started to worry and what ifs began to go through his mind. He pushed to the far back and just focused on his children and James. 

 

After putting them back to bed, Q took James into their bedroom and kissed him passionately. The worry was back in his mind and he needed it gone. He figured the best way was to have James envelop him completely. 

 

James was surprised by Q’s ardor but he meant to enjoy it. He picked him up and carried him to their bed as they kissed. Teeth nipped and then tugged on an earlobe as they both fell to the bed. Q was almost clawing at his clothes, tugging at them.   
When James sat up and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, Q slid his hands up his muscled torso. Rough hands pulled Q’s trousers and pants slowly down his hips. When Q bowed his body to help, James leaned down and kissed his stomach, then tossed his trousers aside.   
He tugs down his own clothes and moves down to Q and gathers him close to his arms.   
Q didn’t think he could get much closer to him, that was until James was inside him. It was then that Q knew they were one.  
Q stood with James at six after handing him his kit for the last mission of his life. Q was about to speak when James suddenly swept him up in his muscled arms and gave him a passionate kiss. Q melted in his arms despite all of Q branch watching. He didn’t care and held tight to his husband. James leaned up barely and looked into his eyes.  
Whispering softly against his lips. “I am coming home, protect our children. I love you.” He deeply kissed him again then left without looking back. Q went back home to be with their children. 

 

It was two weeks till Q got a text from James because he was under deep cover. It only had two words, Q kept reading them again and again. He swiped his mobile open and read the words yet again as he fed their children. 

 

‘I’m alive!’...Q put the mobile back down and concentrated on keeping the food inside Merricks mouth. Evelyn was waving her fists around and squealing off and on. Q wished James was here to enjoy this. 

 

A month goes by and no contact with James, Q was praying the children would know who he is when he returns. Hazel eyes stared down at their children as they slept peacefully. He jumped when his mobile began ringing, Q quickly answered thinking it was James. 

 

“James?..Oh...sorry Eve, was just hoping. How are you?”   
He sighed softly in disappointment. Eve tells Q that James is being flown home and that it doesn’t look good. Q began to panic but Eve started calming him down.   
“Q love...You can’t help him by being upset, he will be arriving tomorrow and will be ensconced in Medical.”  
She said in a softer tone.   
“Eve...what are his injuries?” Q said as he held himself rigid waiting for the answer.   
He heard Eve take a deep breath then release it.   
“Q, he has multiple gunshot wounds...and, knife wounds as well...Someone ratted him out. He is lucky to be alive.” Q gasped then slid down against the wall, he hung up his mobile and covered his face with his hands. He wept silently, happy that his husband was alive but upset at his injuries, he didn’t want to wake the children.   
Taking a deep breath, Q stood up and looked in on the children once more then headed into the shower. He was going to have to have a sitter so he could spend time with James as he healed in medical.   
Q’s mobile went off at about 6 am in the morning. He jumped up, grabbing for his glasses and looked at the text. It was Eve, telling him that James was in surgery and that he should come. She stated that a female agent was on the way to watch the children. Q immediately got ready then got his children ready. He packed a small bag then sat with his children till the sitter arrived. 

 

Q walked into Medical and looked at his husband as he lay sedated after surgery. He left the bag he was carrying on a table as he moved closer to his bed. Q pulled a chair over and sat down. Emotions rolling through his body once he took James’ hand in his own.   
“James...this has to stop now.” He said softly. “You have children now and we are a family. Please retire!” Q lifted his hand and kissed each bruised knuckle on James’s hand.   
As tears silently fell down his cheeks,Q kept his love's hand against his lips. Hazel eyes closed till he felt the fingers move. Looking up quickly he bites his lip to stop a sob of relief as the most beautiful blue eyes looked back at him.   
“Oh James...I love you so much, thank God.” James smiled a small smile and it caused Q to burst out the sob he was holding. He leaned in and kissed him tenderly, being mindful of his injuries. They held each other till a nurse entered saying they needed to tend to James. Q stepped back reluctantly as they began. James never took his eyes off of Q.  
It was five days till James went home. Q helped him inside their home and to their bedroom. He thanked the hired sitter who was already paid by MI6. She left then Q locked the door and set the alarm. He checked on the children, tucking them in more than they already were. 

 

He found James asleep, so he decided to check the flat and join him. After putting on something comfortable he slid in beside James. Q pulled him gently into his arms and held him while he slept. Q felt comfort in smoothing his fingers through his golden hair till he himself fell asleep. 

 

A week later, James Bond retired from service. No ceremonies, no medals or accolades. They found a home just outside of London, one that would fit all their needs for them and the children. It was a quiet life and James couldn’t be happier.   
He leaned against the door jam as Q bathed their babies and smiled. There was no other place on earth he would rather be than with them. He didn’t miss the danger or the exotic locals. The women were barely even a smidgen of a thought on his mind. In fact the only female he ever thought of was his daughter Evelyn. He stayed with the babies during the day and loved his husband at night. 

 

He was finally truly happy. 

 

End.


End file.
